Jashin  Sama has Returned!
by Youikina
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, he has heard a voice talking to him. Harry knows who he is and he is tired of being used. With the only people who have ever helped him, he will return to the land of fire, he will return to the land of the Shinobi.No Yaoi
1. The Beginning

Harry sat in Umbridge's class trying not to think about Voldemort. He is just tired. He is tired of his Aunt and Uncle, along with their wretched son, Dudley, treating him like shit. He is tired of acting like he gave a crap about Voldemort and his idiot Deatheaters. He is tired of Ron and Hermione acting like his friends because they are getting paid by Dumbledore with his inheritance. He is tired of acting like a goody-2-shoes.

Why did everything terrible have to happen to him.

_Please let me win this fight_ he heard in his head. He smiled as he remembered the voice that he hears once in a while. A voice that speaks to only him and no one else. A voice that listens to him and appreciates him. A voice that tells him his worries and his fears and he will tell him now to worry because he is always with the voice.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you paying attention," demanded Umbridge, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Not really. Your voice is high pitched, you are dressed like and idiot and you look like a toad. Why would anyone pay attention to you," asked Harry to Umbridge. Umbridge's face got purple with anger, as she clenched her fist.

"How dare you brat! Detention with me tonight at eight," she snapped.

"I don't think so. Those blood quills you use may be Ministry Property but think about all the parents that can sue to Ministry for using illegal toture devises on children at school," asked Harry with hatred coming out of his mouth but his face is resembles a marble stone as the words came out of his mouth. He put every pureblood to shame as he spoke.

"You brat. I will make you pay," said Umbridge as he looked onto the ceiling.

"All your effort will be in vain. I can hurt the Ministry more then you could ever think to hurt me," said Harry before turning to leave.

"I have someplace to be," said Harry before stepping out of the room.

00000000000

Harry stood in Gringotts with anger written across his face.

"I need to speak to the goblins in control of the Potter vaults. Now," demanded harry before the goblin moved from the counter faster then Dudley could run.

"Follow me sir," said the goblin before Harry nodded. The goblin took off walking to a hallway. Harry kept right behind the terrified Goblin. Heknew the goblin was scared but he had a right to be.

"Here you go, Sir" said the goblin stopping in front of large twin golden doors.

"Thank you," said Harry before going inside.

On a large desk sat a fat goblin with several goblins working fast around him on smaller desks.

"Who are you," demanded the fat goblin.

"My name is Harry Potter and I demand to know which one of you goblins allowed people into my vault," said Harry coldly causing every goblin in the room to freeze.

"That is a big accusation to make against Gringotts," said a elderly Goblin walking in.

"It is one that I am right to make. I have found out that someone has allowed several families to take money from my account. I can say I am more than enraged," said Harry before noticing the fat goblin shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Your the one who did it," said Harry looking at the fat goblin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said the fat goblin.

"Do not lie to me," growled Harry as the elderly goblin shifted his gaze to the fat goblin.

"How can you tell he is lying," asked the elderly goblin.

"His actions are the only evidence I need," said Harry as the fat goblin sweated like a pig.

"Griphook," called the elderly goblin.

"Yes, Ragnok," said the younger goblin coming in quickly.

"Take Jilok out of the room and down to the cellar. We are going to go through all of the Potter files, so make sure they are all up here. Make sure he is guarded at all times until this mess is cleared up," said Ragnok before the fat goblin was pulled out of the room by the smaller and fitter goblin.

"Okay, let do a little inheritance ritual first," said Ragnok as he went up to the big desk and pulled out a goblet.

"Inheritance ritual," asked Harry as he walked up to the desk.

"You have never undergone an inheritance ritual," asked Ragnok with shock written across his features.

"No, Lord Ragnok," said Harry before the goblin looked at him in shock.

"How did you," asked Ragnok.

'The way you stand is the way a true Lord would hold himself. he would not see him above other but a protector of his people. You have earned my respect Lord Ragnok," said Harry before the Goblin lord looked at him with a smile before pouring a small potion into the goblet.

"Put two drops of blood into the goblet and then we shall dump it on a parchment to see your inheritance," said Ragnok as he held the goblet out to Harry. Harry grabbed the dagger on the desk and sliced his finger before dropping his blood into the goblet before Ragnok pulled it back, muttering a few words, before throwing onto a parchment on the desk.

Harry stared at the parchment.

_Jashin-Sama please listen to me what am I suppose to do. Should I join the Akatsuki or not_ asked the voice. He looked up at the ceiling. He felt knowledge surge through him. Akatsuki want to change the world with the power of demons.

_If that is what you wish_ harry though as he turned to look at Ragnok before looking down at the paper again.

00000000

_**Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_**  
**

_** Other Names: **__Jashin-Sama, Reaper, Slayer, Darkness, Boy-Who-lived, Chosen one_**  
**

_**Birthday: **July 31 1980, ?**  
**_

_**Mother:** Lily Potter, ?_

_**Father:** James Potter, ?_

_**Heir to: **Potter, Black, Slytherin, Le Fay, Death_

_**Claims Against: **Dumbledore, Weasley, Fudge, Umbridge, Diggory, Ravenclaw,  
_

_**Reasons for Claims:**_

_Albus Dumbledore has violated the Will of Lily and James Potter, Stolen from the Potter and Black vaults, set up illegal marriage between Ginerva Weasley, plots death Harry Potter._

_Molly, Arther, Ron, and Ginerva Weasley (heirs of Godric Gryffindor) for accepting stolen money from the Potter Vaults, taking family heirlooms from the Potter vaults, helping Dumbledore plot the death of Harry Potter._

_ Minister Fudge for using money from the Potter to fund his life style and bribery to allow the abuse of Harry James Potter to go unnoticed._

_Dolores Umbridge for using a blood quill on Harry James Potter and stealing from the Potter and Black vaults._

_Amos Diggory (heir of Helga Hufflepuff) for attempting to steal from Potter vaults for money his sons funeral. _

_Hermione Granger (heir of Rowena Ravenclaw) for stealing rare books from potter vaults, for stealing money from Potter vaults and attemping to get hands on inheritance books from Potter and black vaults._

_**Neutral Claims:** Malfoy, Snape, Longbottom_

_**Reasons for Neutral Claims:**_

_Draco Malfoy refused to torment Harry Potter with money stolen from the Potter vault, whenever given money from Dumbledore he returned it to the Potter vaults plus interest. _

_Severus Snape refused to bind Harry Potter to himself with a slavery potion by orders of Albus Dumbledore, returned all alone items Dumbledore gave him to the Potter potions vaults and returned money as well. _

_Neville Longbottom refused to befriend Harry potter for money, was stripped of most of his magic to be given to Ginerva Weasley by the Potter name._

_"_What does it mean claims against," asked Harry as he looked over the list.

"It means you can claim their inheritance and their lines can never access it again," said Ragnok.

"I would like to do that," said Harry as he looked at the parchment again.

"Is there a way to get Neville Longbottom his magic back," asked Harry looking at the paper.

"Let me get the paper ready," said Ragnok before pulling out papers.

"This one says you want to claim those inheritances. The second one says you want to reward the neutral families that helped you and the third one says that the power transfer was done illegally and shall be returned when you declare it to the Longbottom boy," said Ragnok.

"Ragnok, I want all of my stuff, even the deeds to potions ingredients packed up and put in trunks you can by with my money. I have a feeling I am going to be leaving and I don't want anyone to get my stuff. Can you also summon back the stuff that was stolen," asked Harry quickly.

"Of course but you have to put these rings on. This is the Potter family ring, the Black family ring, Slytherin family ring, Le Fay family ring, and the ring of Death," said Ragnok.

"Do you want us to do anything else," asked Ragnok as he finished the paperwork.

"Yes I want Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Nevile Longbottom brought here at once," said Harry before Ragnok nodded before getting another stack of paperwork.

0000000000

Harry stared at the people who have helped him over the years.

"Harry, so you found out," said Neville smiling at him. He nodded before looking at him.

"Neville I will your magic back to you," said Harry before Neville screamed in shock as the magic came back to his faster then he anticipated.

"I am going to be leaving this dimension soon and I want you four to come with me. This means no more Dumbledore and no more Voldemort," said Harry before seeing Draco look at him worried.

"Can you take my mother too? I don't want her to stay with my dad. She is being raped enough by that bastard," asked Draco with hope in his eyes.

"Very well, if that what you wish," said Harry before smiling.

"I'm going with you Harry but I can't get into my inheritance because of Dumbledore," said Snape looking at thew goblins who moved out the room.

"I have already had of your inheritances gather but for right now I am going to have to get all of you changed and ready for the changes that you are going to experience in the other dimension. I am a God and my name is Jashin. If you are coming with me, you are going to have to serve me," said Harry before Lady Malfoy was brought into the room.

"Mom were are going to be safe," said Draco as he hugged his mother.

"I have certain gifts to give you," said Harry as he handed them each a box.

"Go get changed," he said before they went into the bathrooms.

Lady Malfoy was out first. She is in Black pants with an emerald green shirt with a black jacket over her outfit. Around her neck, being held by a gold chain is a gold circle with a triangle in it.

"You look marvelous," said Harry before Lady Malfoy nodded to him. He mentioned for her to kneel. She got down on her knees.

"Do you Narcissa Malfoy agree to serve me and follow my ways for as long as you shall live," asked Harry before she looked at him.

"Yes Jashin-sama," she said automatically. He smiled and pulled out a thin scythe with three emerald blades.

"Take your scythe and take you place by my side," he said before she grasped it. He smiled as she gasped as knowledge entered her.

He looked at the other who stepped out.

00000

They all accepted his proposition and he gave them each a scythe but the three blades have different colors. Severus has a crimson color scythe blades, Draco has blue blades, Neville has a light brown blades, and he has pitch black blades with a stripe of Silver down each blade.

They are dressed almost exactly the same as Narcissa but their shirts match the color of their blades. Except Harry who is not wearing a shirt at all. His symbol is right on his chest.

When Severus took his oath the dark mark vanished and his symbol appeared. It did the exact same thing for Draco and Narcissa. Neville choose to have his symbol in the exact same place. They also wore the amulets that represent him.

"Ragnok, do you have everything ready," asked Harry before ten trunks were brought into the room. Two are black, two orange, two purple, and four are emerald.

"Okay the entire trunks are full.

"The black two are the entire Snape inheritance. The orange is Mr. Longbottom's inheritance. We left some money for your grandmother to survive on. Just a couple thousand gallons. The purple is the entire Malfoy inheritance. The emerald is the Potter, Black, and all the other inheritances you just claimed. Those four are 10 times larger then the others are," said Ragnok before Harry smirked before opening the trunk.

He pulled out the Gryffindor sword. He closed the trunk again.

"This deserves to go back to it's maker," said Harry as he handed it to Ragnok.

"Thank you Jashin-Sama," said Ragnok before bowing deeply before walking out of the room. Harry smirked before shirking the trunks before putting them in his punch inside his coat.

"it is time we left before we are forced to stay here. Come around me and grasp each others hands," said Harry before they made a circle around him.

_"Take us to the land of Blood and Fear,_

_The land of despair and anger,_

_The land of hope and dreams,_

_Take us to the land of the Shinobi," _said Harry before they are surrounded with wind and flame. they could no longer see their surroundings.


	2. Getting Akatsuki

They landed in the middle of a forest. Harry stared at the four exhausted people around him. He watched as they feel unconscious onto the ground. He couldn't help but sit on the ground and lay down beside the only people who have ever cared for him. He used a lot of energy just to come here. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

00000000000

Naruto ran to the area where he felt a rush of power. He walked into the clearing to see five unconscious. The black haired boy is in the center with the four others around him, making it look like he is a compass pointing to North, South, East, and West.

He noticed that Neji, Lee, Kakashi, and Hinata landed beside him.

"Let's get them to the hospital," said Naruto before walking forward. One foot away from the nearest boy a shinny blue barrier appeared, keeping them away.

"What is this power," asked Neji as he walked around the barrier.

"It is something I have never seen before," said Kakashi.

"What can we do now," asked Lee as he looked at the boy in the middle.

"We wait," said Kakashi before sitting on the ground and pulling out Icha Icha Paradise.

00000000

Harry woke that night. He sat up to see five people watching him. He looked at his friends before looking at the five again.

"Hello, my name is Naruto What is your name," asked the blond boy smiling.

"Jashin," said Harry before the boy froze for a second. He shook his head before smiling at him.

"Where are you from," asked the blond boy.

"Another dimension, where are you from," asked Harry before standing up. He woke up his friends, who slowly sat up.

"We live in the Hidden Leaf Village," said the boy in pure green before he started saying something about the flame of youth.

"Okay, I'm going to leave before I get nightmares from looking at you any longer," said Harry before Severus stood before sneering at the five.

"Jashin-Sama, we should leave," said Severus as he yanked Draco up as Narcissa stood with grace. Neville rubbed his eyes before standing up.

"I need a bath," said Draco with a sneer on his face. Harry laughed at him because this is most likely the first time he has ever slept outside.

"Draco, behave," said Narcissa as she looked at the five.

"We should leave Jashin-Sama. We need to go find Luna," reminded Narcissa before Harry smiled at her. He realized he forgot about his friend for a while. It made him feel like an idiot.

"Forgive us, but we must get going," said Harry before vanishing with a load Crack. The other followed right beside him.

000000000

Luna walked around in a village. She carefully watched everyone as she wondered where the hell she is. She looked up to the sky holding her amulet.

"Jashin-Sama where am I? Where are you," she asked as she released her amulet to look at the mark on her forearm.

_We are in the land of the shinobi, Luna. We will meet again but be careful. This world is not like our own _she heard before nodding. She looked around. She knew soon she would have to kill someone as a sacrifice to Jashin-Sama.

"Girl, would you like to make some money," asked a guy that suddenly threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off of me," She said smirking before her scythe appeared in her hands. The blades are golden two red streaks. She swung it and cut the man, starting with his privets.

Someone screamed as the man fell to the ground. Luna turned to look at him before grasping her amulet again.

"This is for you Jashin-Sama," said Luna before she turned around. People that had gathered around her with fear in their eyes. Sighing, she shrunk her scythe and put it back in her sleeve holder. She turn and started walking away.

"Wait," called a women, who looked about thirty-forty years old.

"What," asked Luna using her dreamy face before the women looked at her shocked.

"Can I have you do a job for me? I'll pay you. I just want to yet my daughter back. She was taken by the same man you just killed. They are going to rape her. Please, I'll give you anything, if you just save her," Pleaded the women with tear filled eyes.

_Help her Luna-Chan _she heard as she looked at the sky.

"I will get her back for you," said Luna before the women began to cry more.

"However, I will need that belongs to the girl," said Luna before the women pulled out a locket. She opened it to show a lock of hair. Luna gently gripped the hair. She held it on her right hand.

"What is she doing," asked a man as Luna flicked her hand. A circle appeared around her. Then three lines appeared, making a triangle.

"_Jashin-Sama as you requested I will help this women._

_I am lost and I need to the men_

_that took her and so I can return to her family. _

_Show me where she is" _said Luna before she saw a pathway into the village. She followed the mind in her head as she ran threw the streets. She got to an alley before forcing her way through a doorway. The men in the room she entered attacked her but she used her scythe to avoid the knife that was thrown at her.

She swiped her scythe in mid air shouting," Cutting Blade."

Her scythe blades came out and began to tear up the men without her lifting a finger.

She turned to the boy who is no older the six.

"This is a warning for you. If you ever grow up to be like them, I'll kill you," she said before the little boy nodded before she opened a cellar door. She jumped down into the cellar to show many hallways.

She took off to the direction that the girl is in. She ran faster as she sensed the girl is in danger.

She barged into a room that men were a top of women. She noticed the girl she is after is nearly naked and is shaking like a leaf under a ugly fat man.

"Release her now," Luna demanded as she stepped forward to the fat man.

"Get your own," the fat man said before trying to get back to business.

"It was not a question," said Luna as she stabbed him in the back with the kunai that was she was attacked with earlier. She pulled the girl up. She let the girl fix her cloths before turning to look at the men, who were already sneaking out of the room.

They closed the door. She smiled before looking at the girls. There is about thirty of them.

"Grab each others hands and make a circle around me," she said before the girls quickly did as she asked.

"Jashin-Sama, please let this work," she prayed before gathering her energy.

"Massive transportation," she shouted before releasing her energy to protect the girls. She gasped as a lot of energy left her.

"Shirio," the women from earlier called as she wrapped her arms around her children.

Many people from the village stared at her as she fell to the ground on one knee. Many of the villagers are holding her children, crying out, all except a six year old girl.

"Can I go with you? No one cares about me," she asked quitely as Luna stood. Luna looked at the girl. She is short and has adorable blue eyes with flowing black hair.

Her senses screamed demon.

"Why do you carry a demon," Luna asked before many of the villagers froze at her words. Her eyes swept over them.

"We had it sealed it in her when she was a day old," said a man before Luna glared at him.

"You judge this little girl based on the demon inside her, pathetic. You no better then the men who rapped your own daughter," Luna said before picking up the little girl.

"You should be ashamed. No one deserves to be taken advantage of be they demon, human, or hanyou. you act no different from demons," said Luna before walking away.

"Wait," the women from earlier came running to her.

"What is it now," asked Luna.

"This is for Nala. I have been working on it for several months. I figured that she could use real cloths," said the women handing a package to Luna.

"This is where you say thank you," muttered Luna.

Nala turned to the women, smiled a smile so beautiful it could be considered as beautiful as full moon, and said," Thank you Miss Evelin."

"We must go now. My god is waiting for me," said Luna before heading to the forest.

0000000000

Draco groaned as he fell flat on the ground. He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Who are you," asked a man. He is dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"My name is Draco. Who are you," asked Draco as he looked at the black haired to the man who looked like a shark.

"Itachi Uchiha," said the man before he turned to the shark man.

"Just call me Kisame,' said the shark man.

"How did you do that," asked Kisame looking at the spot where Draco just appeared.

"Transportation spell. I got lost from my friend when I cast it,' said Draco before turning to leave.

"Where are you going," asked Kisame looking at Draco.

"I need to find my friends," said Draco looking at the sky.

_Stay with them Draco. They will lead you to Hidan. You are allowed to tell them that is who I am sending you after_ He heard before stopping completely.

"Do you guys know a man by name of Hidan," asked Draco as he looked at them.

"Why do you ask," said Itachi on the defense immediately.

"Jashin-Sama wants me to find him," said Draco as he looked at the sky.

"We are heading to base. Leader-Sama will be mad but I just know you should come with us," said Itachi with killer Intent, which did not affect Draco at all.

"Okay, let's go because we should leave now,' said Draco before Itachi took off in a direction. Draco followed at the same pace as Kisame right beside him.

0000000

They landed in the middle of little canyon.

"Where are we Jashin-Sama," asked Severus as he looked around the area.

"This is the village where I used to live. It was called the Mountain Village. Let me drop the spell over it," said Harry as he swiped his hand in the air.

Houses and stairs appeared in the walls of the canyon. Water ran down through streams in between the houses. They may be run down since they have been used in several thousand years.

"It is beautiful," gasped Narcissa as she looked around the area.

"That big house right there is mine. You can live with me or you can have your own houses,"said Harry before Narcissa went to the next biggest house.

"I call this one," Narcissa before harry walked over to her. He gave her the Malfoy trunks. She smiled before shooing him out, so she could work.

Who knew Narcissa Malfoy could clean?

Harry shook his head as he went to his house The spells he placed on it the last time he was here are still keeping his house clean.

He got out his trunks as he sorted through the many room in his mansion.

He walked outside to see Severus smiling as Narcissa.

"Do you have a thing," he asked as he appeared beside them. They both flushed.

"Severus is my highschool love but he spent most of his time protecting his best friend, your mother, from advances of your father. Lily was like a sister to us. She was the only muggleborn to ever get into Slytherin. She even got Lucius to like her," said Narcissa before Harry froze.

"My mother wasn't a Gryffindor," he asked in shock.

"Hell no. Sometimes she even put Voldemort to shame but suddenly she just changed. It was like she was obsessed. She forgot about us and then she married James instead of Horace Slughorn Jr. We found out several years back that Dumbledore drugged her with an imperious potion. We know it wasn't James fault because he loved Lily too much for him to anything like that to her. On the day your parents died, James found out about the potion and wrote me. He loved lily more than anything, and he was willing to return her to her real lover, who Dumbledore murdered that night," said Severus before Harry looked at him in shock.

"Thank you. Now you two want to get married, right,' asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm stilled married to Lucius," said Narcissa with worry in her voice.

"Nope, that marriage is invalid because you guys didn't supply a Black heir," said Harry smiling before Narcissa froze.

"As soon as Draco and Luna get back remind me to get you two married,' said Harry smiling at them. Narcissa froze in shock before pouncing on her god, hugging him with all her might.

"Thank you," she said as she released him.

"Where is Draco and Luna," asked Severus as he looked at Harry in shock.

"Draco is getting the Akatsuki and bringing them here. Luna somehow ended getting lost when we transported here. We are going to open our village again," said Harry as he looked at the beautiful village around.

00000000000

Draco glared at the people in the room. When they got to the base, where Jashin-Sama to go to, he was tied down to a chair.

"Who in the Fuck is that," said a man coming in.

"What would Jashin-Sama say if he heard you cussing," Draco snapped at the man, who froze in shock.

"Who are you," demanded the man in shock.

"My name is Draco. Jashin-Sama told me to come and get your group. He needs to speak to you," Said Draco standing as the ropes fell down to the ground.

"Why should we listen to you," asked a man with orange hair.

"I don't have time for this," said Draco before looking at them.

"Massive Transportation," Draco called before making sure any Akatsuki member apperated with him.


	3. Note please read

For those who review my story. If you like my story, just say you like it. If you hate it, just say you hate it. Please stop saying your story sucks for this reason. I really don't have time to read long reviews either because I am a very busy girl.

These are the only things I ask:

(1) No really long reviews. A few sentences is enough to tell me you hate the plot or the way I write it.

(2) Just say if you like it or not

(3) I don't care if you want to give me tips just be blunt about it

(4) Have a nice day


	4. The Offer

Harry looked at the Akatsuki that are now in his mansion. He turned to Draco, who is rubbing his wrist. He was most likely held down.

"You were suppose to just talk them into coming here, not kidnapping them," Harry said looking at the blond. Draco froze in fear for a second before bowing.

"Forgive me Jashin-Sama," Draco said quickly before Harry sighed.

"Either way, you got them here. Go to your mother, she is at the park with Severus," said Harry before Draco stood.

"Can we speak later," asked Draco as he walked to the door.

"Of course," said Harry smiling at the blond, who walked out of the door.

"Jashin-Sama," was whispered from the group, who are completely on alert.

"Hello Hidan. I have been waiting many years to see you. Lets have some tea," said Harry smiling at the shocked Akatsuki members.

He went to a table as the members sat down.

"Don't worry. I know I look young," said Harry as he watched the black haired member watching him with red eyes.

"Please turn off your blood-limit. No one will attack you here,"said Harry before he stood and walked over to the man did not listen until Hidan stomped on his toe.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Harry called as he looked at the door.

The door opened to show Luna with an adorable little girl in her arms.

"Jashin-Sama," she said quietly. She looked nervous.

"Hidan and other Akatsuki member's, I would like you to meet one of my best friends, Luna Lovegood. Luna, who is this adorable little girl you are holding," asked Harry smiling at the little girl, who blushed brightly at his comment.

"Nala,"muttered the little girl. She is wearing a silver and blue Yukata.

"Luna, since you brought her here, I expect you to act as her mother. You will treat her well," said Harry before letting a threatening look come into his eyes.

"Yes Jashin-Sama. That is what I was going to ask," said Luna with a sheepish look on her face. Harry smiled at her.

"Draco will also be helping you. Why don't you go pick out a nice house, that Draco will not complain about, while I get Nala some food," said Harry smiling at her. Luna nodded before holding Nala out to him. He gently held her, before Luna ran out of the room.

Harry knew she wanted to get a house and make Nala's room extra special for her.

"So Nala, are you hungry," asked Harry smiling at her.

"Yes sir," said Nala.

"You call me Jashin," said Harry before she blushed again.

"What do you like to eat," asked Harry as she looked up shocked. He realized she was a lot like him.

"I am going to set you on the table. No one is going to hurt you but I need to check something, before you eat," said Harry before Nala nodded at him. He set her on the table.

"Close your eyes honey," said Harry before she did as he asked. He put his hands together before gathering magic in his hands. When it formed into a medium sized ball, he pushed it into the girl's chest. She started to glow several colors in several places.

"Honey, I am going to heal you, but you **must** be still," said Harry before Nala sat stiff.

He began to push his magic into the girl, forcing her to heal extremely fast. He noticed he healed all of her wounds. He stopped pushing his magic into her.

Nala opened her eyes as Harry picked her up.

"Time to eat," he said before pulling some books off one of his shelves and placing them on a chair before setting her down on them.

"Sorry I ignored you," said Harry as he looked at the Akatsuki member's.

He went over to the stove, where he put a pot roast in earlier. He set it down before getting a plate for Nala. He gave her meat and vegetables.

"Is all this for me," asked Nala as she looked at the food in shock.

"You can eat all you want," said harry before he turned to see the fish-man looking at the food with hunger.

'You can have some too. I don't mind," said Harry smiling as he cut into it again. He gave a plate full of food to the shark man. He had a feeling this man didn't want to use any manners.

"Kisame, why don't you show Nala, proper table manners," said Harry with a threatening voice that would even scare reapers.

"Yes sir," said Kisame before the black haired man beside him, gave quite chuckle.

"Nala, I would like you to meet some of my friends. This is Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Sasori," said Harry smiling as the Akatsuki member's looked at him with interest or shock.

Harry smiled as the empty plate as he looked up.

"_Narcissa please come to me_," Harry said before Hidan froze.

Seconds later a women with black hair walked in to the room.

"You called Jashin-Sama," asked Narcissa as he looked at him.

"I would like you to meet your new granddaughter. Nala, this is your new grandmother," said Harry before Narcissa pulled the little girl from her seat and hugged her.

"Oh your so adorable. Grandma is going to love spoiling you," Narcissa said without realizing they had company.

"Narcissa, while Draco and Luna fix up their house, she will stay with you. Also make sure Severus doesn't keep her in his potions lab. He can start with small potions but no big ones," said Harry before Narcissa nodded.

"Come on. We got work to do," said Narcissa before running out the room.

"Why do you let them disrespect you like that," asked Hidan as he turned his attention back to the Akatsuki.

"They have all had hard lives and since I was forced into the human body, they are the only ones who have been truthful to me. They are my family," said Harry before smiling at Hidan, who seemed shocked at him.

"I want the Akatsuki to join my village. You don't have to serve me as your god but maybe it would be a way to help you. Also you need to stop gathering the nine-tailed-beast," said Harry as he looked at the book Nala was just sitting on.

"Why," asked Nagato before Harry grabbed the huge book and plopped it on the table.

"It has happened before. Several millennium ago, the world was domesticated. A man by the name of Razen sought to control the world using demons. He gathered the first eight, however, the ninth was too powerful to be controlled. The ninth energy released the other 8 demons and they nearly destroyed the world," said Harry as he opened the book to a certain page.

"He looks like you," said Hidan as he saw the young man with piercing emerald eyes.

"He was my brother," said Harry before looking at the picture again.

"Brother," asked Hidan as Harry looked at him.

"My father has an affair with a mortal. My mother was bent on killing the mortal. On the day the first era of the world ended, she was killed because for the first time, she met his seven children. He saw so sweet that she had to protect them from the demon that wanted to kill them," said Harry before turning the page.

"She was killed but she left seven gifts. Each child got an ability, a blood limit. Itachi, I would like you to see Jaken, the first Uchiha," said Harry point to one of the seven faces on the page.

"These are the most powerful blood-limits there are. They all belong to this village. I will preform a ritual that will bring the last of their families to me. Through their bloodline, they are automatically bound to this village," said Harry before he closed the book.

"So will you stop hunting the tailed beast," asked Harry as he looked at Nagato.

"Very well," said Nagato after several minutes of thinking.

"Good. You can stay the night if you wish," said Harry smiling at them.

"Jashin-Sama, why are you bound to human form," asked Hidan with interest.

"That is a story for another time. If you just want to join our village, which two of you will be forced too in a couple months, I would be happy to get you settled," asked Harry before Tobi froze.

" I wish to speak to my men before I make such a decision," said Nagato before Harry nodded,.

"That is fine with me because I got to go pester my old sensei," said Harry before walking out of the room.

0000000000

Nagato froze as he watched the black haired god leave the room. They just sat in silence.

"GET OUT! YOU MAY BE MY GOD BUT YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER MY POTIONS LAB!," was screamed from nearby.

"I think we should join," said Itachi as he looked at the door.

"How about we take a vote," said Tobi as he was bouncing in his seat.

"Fine," said Nagato.


	5. Getting started

Nagato froze before looking at Tobi, who agreed that they should join the Mountain Village.

No one disagreed.

"So It looks like we are are moving here," said Nagato, sighing with frustration.

"You don't have to. Your base, is a part of my village," said Harry as he walked into the room.

"What," said Hidan shocked at him.

"Yeah, I am going to go to several Villages to see anyone wants to join the new Shinobi Village," said Harry before they turned to him.

"Hidan, I need someone to come with me, do you want to come," asked Harry before Hidan froze in shock.

"You'll allow me to come with you," asked Hidan in shock.

"Even though I am a god, I allow free will," said Harry smiled before Hidan nodded at him, still in shock.

"I will tell you now, before we go anywhere, you swear in front of kids, I'll rip your tongue out," said Harry smiling before Hidan nodded at him.

"Hai, Jashin-Sama," said Hidan before Harry walked out of the room, with Hidan on his tail.

"Narcissa,' he said as he walked to her house.

She opened the door and looked at him.

"Yes, Jashin-Sama," she asked with ease.

"If Neville return before I get back, have him set a green house, above cliff," said Harry before she nodded.

"Also inform Zetsu that he is to help him, not kill him," said Harry before walking away, knowing she would do what he asked.

"Jashin-Sama where are we going," asked Hidan quietly.

"We are going to the land of Waves, " said Harry before pulling Hidan close to him.

"Hold him, I don't want you to get sick," he said before Hidan gripped him.

They vanished with a loud Crack.

000000

Neville glared at the people in front of him. He was ordered to watch the people who found him. He studied the blond, and listened to him. He could tell that this boy is lonely, like he was.

"Your Naruto, right," he asked as the blond looked up at him shocked.

"Who are you," demanded Naruto before he looked at the kunai.

"I am not here to fight. I am here to give you an offer. I want you a home in the Mountain Village. Jashin-Sama wants you to come and live with us. No one will attack you, you will become a real person in our village. No one will care that you have a demon inside you. yes, I could sense Kyuubi. No, we don't want his power, and I can promise that the Akatsuki will stop hunting you," said Neville before the boy looked at him shocked.

"Will I have just have to eat Ramen," asked Naruto.

" I thought you like it," asked Neville.

"It is the only thing, they will let me buy. I act like I like it because it will piss off people," said Naruto before smiling.

"Can I ask, that you ask someone to come with me as well," asked Naruto quietly.

"Anyone you want," said Neville.

"I want Hinata, Neji, and Sakura," asked Naruto with a pleading look on his face.

"Gather anything you want to take and meet me at the bridge in two minutes," he said before leaving the apartment.

Sighing, he headed to the Hyuga compound.

00000000

Harry and Hidan in a small town, covered with destruction.

He gathered several families that wanted to join his village. Tasuna, the bridge builder brought his daughter and grandson, who will soon be trained as a ninja.

Hidan was sent to kill several thugs in the area.

Wave has agreed to ally with their Village.

"You got carried away, Hidan," said Harry before Hidan gave a sheepish look as Harry turned and saw five orphans looking at him.

"Take them," he said before Hidan pulled them in the circle.

"Massive transportation," Harry called before they vanished from the drug lords home.

0000000

"Jashin-Sama," was heard as they arrived.

"Neville, how are you," Harry asked as he looked at the several ninja from Konoha.

"I invited Naruto and they all wanted to come with him," explained Neville before Harry smiled.

"Since you came with Naruto to my village, you will be Ninja for my village. I will not allow much laziness, mister Nara," said Harry before the genius looked at him shocked.

"I have to get things ready so please stay calm as I go to my house," said Harry before walking to his house.

"Come in," he said before they all walked into his house.


	6. Healing

Severus stared at the blond boy in front of him worry. The boy was having a nightmare. After checking over all of the new recruits, since he is the only one who was trained as a mediwitch. This boy was much too light for his age. So he made it his duty to care for this blond boy from now. No one is going to hurt him again.

* * *

Harry stared at Severus, who bowed in front of him.

"Sir I have a question," said Severus with his head facing the ground. Harry stood, walked over to Severus and cupped his face.

"You do not need to fear me Severus, ask away, never hide your face in fear, it is unlike you," said Hary with a smile.

"The boy, Naruto, he is in worse shape then you feared," said Severus before Harry froze before looking at him with sadness.

"How bad," was all that came out of Harry's mouth.

"He is extremely malnourished, his bones are weak from the constant healing and his mental walls are all but destroyed. Someone entered that boy's mind at a young age and mind raped him. What I ask of you is to put him in my care until he is fully healed, He will be in no way shape of form, ready to fight in a year at least. He will need constant surveillance, and nutrition potions. He will need three healthy means a day. It appears he is barely bathed, so he needs a bath," said the potions master.

"He reminds me of me when I was his age," said Severus.

"He is your responsibility. If you need help, do not be afraid to ask for it. Anything you need for the potions for our young lad," asked Harry.

"I have a list actually," Severus said handing over a list.

"Zetsu," he called before a plant man came out of the wall.

"Yes, Jashin-**Sama**," said the plant man.

Harry sighed and handed over the list.

"Make sure these get to Severus as soon as possible," said Harry before mentioned for Severus and Zetsu to leave.

"Are you lonely," he heard from behind him.

Luna stood in an silver shirt with blue jeans looked at him as he nodded. She came up to him and hugged him. He started crying into her shirt.

"Why did they have to do that to me? Do they hate me," he cried into her shirt.

"You are not a emotionless god. you were betrayed by the people you thought were to be your family. It is nothing to feel guilty over. You have had Hidan all along. Everyone in this village needs you to just be you," said Luna petting his hair.

"Jashin-Sama," he heard before looking up to see Hidan looking at him smiled at he saw his first friend come closer to him.

"Let's get you to bed, Jashin-Sama," said Hidan before pulling him out of Luna's stood and headed to the door. She was going to check on Nala and Draco.

Harry was laid on his bed as Hidan pulled off his shoes, and puled the blanket over his shoulders. Hidan turned to leave but was caught by a hand.

"Please stay," Hidan heard before looking down. Harry Looked up at his servant pleading. His nightmares haven't stopped since they came here.

Hidan kneeled beside his bed and laid his head on the bed. Harry smiled before closing his eyes and fell into the first peaceful sleep he had had since they arrived in the shinobi nations.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed with his friends surrounding him. Sakura has official taken in as Severus's helper. Shikamaru was with Nagato creating defenses for the village. Hinata was taken to help Narcissa and was having a lot of time just being a helper to keep Nala out of trouble.

Neji was with Itachi, who was giving information on how to defend himself with different attacks.

Tenten decided to create her own blacksmith shop and was given some rare metal from harry to make some weapons.

Ino was currently helping Neville and Zetsu with the green house.

Choji was doing something, he was not really sure.

It was so much fun with Severus and Iruka-sensei making sure he took his potions.

He was not allowed to fight but Kakashi-Sensei would come with him and Iruka Sensei to walk around the village.

'Do not get out of that bed, Umazuki," was hollered from the other side of the house. Sighing, he laid back down on the bed. There was nothing to do while he was in this room healing.

"Your bored aren't you," he heard beside him, making him jump.

Turning so fast to almost get whiplash, he saw Jashin-Sama looking at him.

"Jashin-Sama," he said before the man chuckled.

"I know just how you feel. I have been in this predicament far too many times to count. Do want to hear of some of my adventures," Jashin asked him before he bobbed his head in agreement.

"Okay, let us start about my first year at Hogwarts,' said Jashin swiping his hand, making an elegant chair appear out of nowhere. Sitting down, with more grace then any clan heads could, Jashin spoke of all his years at the most beautiful castle, he has ever seen. A place where he found friendship and family before it all came to betrayal. Naruto listened with interest without any interruptions.

Then Jashin showed him a game called gold fish and exploding snap.

"Get some rest Naruto. I believe Miss Hinata is going to stop in tomorrow. What is this? A Blush! You like her! Don't worry she likes you, it is just so much fun to see both of you blush," said Jashin standing,getting ready to leave.

"You Jerk," Naruto Shouted at the god.

"Be Nice Spikey," laughed Jashin before vanishing.

"He has that effect on people," said the familiar voice of Severus.

"Yeah, He is one of y precious people now," said Naruto with a smile.

"Precious People?"

"Yes, People that are very dear to me. I would die for them, if I had to," Naruto said with a smile.

"Go to sleep now before I give you a potion," said Severus before Naruto closed his eyes, slipping into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


End file.
